The Red Rebellion
The Red Rebellion (996) was a nordic rebellion againt their overlords in The Skilamrilusian Empire. It was successfull, and is the event that created the modern Åsmark. Background For 123 years- since the ending of The Second War of the North in 873- Åsmark had been a province in the Skilamrilusian Empire. Through these years there had been several rebellions- most fameous of these were The Wagon Rebellion in 902 (and the most recent: The Kjøfnefoss Rebellion) - but they were usually small and were punished cluelly. In 996, however, the particularly cold winter and poor harvesting season led to a famine in the province. This led to the biggest rebellion in 94 years- since The Wagon Rebellion. The Rebellion The rebellion were a very military focused rebellion. Several powerfull chieftains and farmers ganged together and created armies that could beat the imperial tropops in nujmbers, even thought they were considerably less orginized, trained and didn't have as good equipment. They did however armor up their men in the armor of defeated soldiers. The first part of the rebellion took place in the western areas of Åsmark. In Kjøfnefoss- which were the first major town taken over by the rebels- four imperial nobles were tied together and thrown down the waterfall that goes throught the town, by Einar Eiriksønn Langskjegg. He then took his army eastwards, towards Naumfagård. All imperial troops west of Naumfagård were retreated back to the capital, because the Governor descided that it was the best place to hold stand agains the ever growing rebel army. Einar's half brother, Ulfar Eiriksønn Langskjegg had already conquered the northern areas of the province: Garvborg and the Vælingdal, and followed the river Naumelv southwards, so the two armies met outside Naumfagård. Together they managed to siege and conquer the town. The nobles were flayed and their blood used to paint banners- hence the name "Red Rebellion". The Governor's blood was used to paint Ulfar Eiriksønn Langskjegg's personal banner. The armies then split again. Ulfar Eiriksønn Langskjegg went further along the river towards east, and Einar were to keep the city from falling back into imperial hands- and clear up the local area in case there was any imperial soldiers or socalled traitors left- but it turned out that there wasn't any. Ulfar met the last imperial force just outside Åsryddingen at The Battle of Grønnmo. He was ambushed and his army defeated. He himself was killed by Captain Klamdus Desilfilus . Einar Eiriksønn Langskjegg was furious that his halfbrother was slayed, and marched easwards himself. At The Battle of Åsryddingen he defeated the imperial force. Captain Klamdus Desilfilus managed to escape, and fled south-eastwards to Argensoll. Since the last imperial force was defeated, Einar Eiriksønn Langskjegg declared himself the Jarl of the new independent Jarldom of Åsmark . Aftermath After returning to Naumfagård , Einar called for the Great Ting, something that hadn't been done in several hundred years. There he proposed a unified Nordic attack on The Skilamrilusian Empire. He was voted down, but together with Ragnar Olafsønn Rimøks, the jarl of Nordaland an attack was launched anyways- The Red Raid. Thus starting the Third War of the North. Besides the Jarlshall in the capital, the estate at Olastad was declared the Jarl's property. Category:History Category:Wars